


Birthday Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cake, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humour, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet in which Merlin and Arthur are best friends, it's Arthur's birthday and Merlin fails at baking. </p>
<p>Written for this prompt on the KMM: It's Christmas (or Arthur's birthday). Merlin wonders what he, with his poor salary, could possibly buy for Arthur that would ever be good enough. Buying for a man who pretty much has everything really freaking sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

"Merlin, what's the meaning of this?" Arthur's voice rises in that distracting way it only does when he's surprised or extremely pleased. Just now, Merlin thinks it tends towards the former.

"Um. Happy Birthday, Arthur!"

"Yes, you just said that when I entered the room." Arthur steps closer, slowly and carefully, as if Merlin is a wild animal which might bolt or attack if he moves too fast. When he looks Merlin over, he frowns slightly, making Merlin feel more than a bit silly. "It looks a bit cold," he says, eventually.

"Well, duh!" Merlin retorts, because he can't think of something clever to say.

"But what does it _mean_?" Arthur says, circling closer to Merlin. "Is it art? I thought drawing was your thing, not performance art. Are you filming this?"

"It's for you."

"For me?"

"I'm a penniless artist and you're the son of Britain's fifth richest man. What else could I give you that you don't already have?"

" _Right_. Am I getting this completely wrong or are you offering yourself to me? As a gift?"

"Tah-dah!" Merlin makes a gesture that encompasses his body. "You don't have one of _these_ in your mansion."

Arthur's face makes Merlin wish he really was filming this. But he's too uncomfortable to laugh much.

"And what's the whipped cream in aid of? And the cherries? Please tell me the cherries are incidental and not some weird symbolism? You're not a _virgin_ are you?"

"I _was_ going to bake you a cake, but you know how crap I am at baking. I had to throw the thing away. So I thought I'd put the rest of the whipped cream to use."

"But you're not a virgin."

"I can be anything _you_ want me to be, birthday boy," Merlin grins saucily. 

Because, frankly, he's lying naked on his own coffee table, decorated with a bow and strategically placed whipped cream, for the delectation of the best friend he's been secretly in love with for ages. He's so far beyond shame it's not even funny.

"God, you really are _completely_ hopeless, aren't you?"

"A bit, yes. But I'm hoping you'll find me adorably quirky." Merlin smiles his most innocent smile.

"No. I think you're mental. Come on, we'll have to get you into the shower before you catch a cold."

"But you're supposed to lick this off me!"

Arthur's face really says it all. " _No_. Just no."

"I'm going to get this all over the floor. It's really messy now."

"Fine. I'll wipe you off. Stay where you are, and I'll get a cloth."

*

"Only you, Merlin" Arthur says as he wipes him. "I can't think of anyone else who would pull such a stunt."

"Does this mean you won't accept my gift?" Merlin's voice is small.

Arthur's smile dispels all of his fears.

"No way. I just happen to prefer my Merlin _sans_ cream."

Merlin agrees. "It's probably for the best."

"Yeah?"

"Well, we wouldn't want you to get fat, would we?"

Arthur chases him all the way into the shower. As they lie in a sweaty heap in Merlin's bed, hours later, Arthur agrees that it's been the best birthday ever.


End file.
